The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of
by TempestJo
Summary: Sheldon has a dream which opens new doors.. M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, this is my first attempt at anything Big Bang Theory related, it's just something that has been floating around in my head for a little while, let me know what you think.. I'm intending on there being at least a few more chapters, if people like it... I own nothing but the thoughts on the page..**

**The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of**

"Sheldon, is everything alright?" Penny asked in concern.

He swivelled his head towards her and asked blankly, "Of course it is Penny, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I don't know.." Penny leaned forward and raised her eyes brows slightly, "But you just drank Leonard's coffee from yesterday, and I know how you feel about germs so.." She said helpfully.

Sheldon looked down at the mug in his hands in shock and revulsion, "Good lord, you're right, I must disinfect immediately!" He cried in horror, putting down the mug and backing away quickly, turning to dash for the bathroom.

Penny sauntered down the hallway and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, watching him.. "So sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked again, raising her cup to her lips and taking a small sip.

Sheldon glared at her in the mirror and continued gargling till his watch beeped, then spit in the sink. Turning, he snidely remarked, "Do you MIND? I'm disinfecting here!"

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged silently. He straightened his shoulders and tried to shut the door, but her foot was in the way.

"Really Penny, I will NOT urinate in front of you!"

She stepped back into the hall with a sigh. "Fine Sheldon, Urinate if you MUST, but we are not done with this subject."

He shut the door and turned the taps on, mumbling the song his mother taught him.

Penny stood outside the door, tapping her foot impatiently. "Sheldon.."

"AND shake it twice for Texas!" He replied loudly.

"Shelllldon..." She sang.

"I'm washing my hands."

She rolled her eyes, "Well that's good news."

The water turned off and the door opened a crack. "Damn, you're still here!" He frowned, trying to shut the door again.

"Sheldon, I don't have to work today, so unless you're going to sit in the bathroom all day, and you know today is the day you get groceries at exactly 11:15AM, then I suggest you get your Texas ass out here." She said through her teeth.

Sheldon pursed his lips at her and narrowed his eyes. "Fine." He said stepping out and breezing past her into his bedroom, trying to shut that door instead, but Penny got her foot in it just in time. Sheldon stared down at her foot and then sighed loudly. "If you MUST know, I had a very uncomfortable REM cycle last night, I must be a touch out of sorts this morning."

Penny's shoulders relaxed and she looked at him sadly. "Aww, Sweetie, did you dream about Goofy again?"

"No." Sheldon looked at his feet before quickly looking at her. "Worse."

"Those creepy white haired guys from that time machine movie?" She guessed.

He shook his head quickly, "No."

She tried to push the door open more but he held it firm on his side, he was surprisingly strong she had to admit. "Well, what could be worse than that?"

He looked away, and his cheeks reddened slightly. "I don't want to tell you."

She banged on the door. "Come on Sheldon, you know I'm going to find out." She growled, before changing her voice to an authoritative tone. "They say that sometimes, when you have a bad dream, it helps to talk about it."

He looked at her suspiciously.. "Who's They?"

She waved her hand in irritation, "I don't know, you know, THEY."

"Really Penny, if you are going to quote someone.."

"Look," she interrupted him, "Would you rather tell Leonard?"

Sheldon froze, and considered it. "No."

She smiled. "Well, then, out with it!"

Sheldon took a deep breath. "You."

"What about me?" Penny frowned in confusion.

"I dreamed about you." Sheldon repeated. "Funny, I don't feel better. Is the feeling better supposed to be instantaneous, or am I going to have to wait?" He looked at her anxiously.

"Wait." Penny held up her hand. "You dreamed about me? And it made you uncomfortable? What was I doing, strangling you?"

Sheldon twitched. "Wrong kind of uncomfortable." He gazed at her willing her to understand.

Penny stared at him for a minute. "Like, sexually?"

Sheldon raised an eyebrow. "I would say, physically, emotionally, and mentally." He replied sagely.

Penny blinked, and stopped trying to push her way into his room. "Look I may not be smart but that's no reason dreaming about me should be uncomfortable.."

Sheldon looked at her funny. "Well, OBVIOUSLY you are not as intelligent as I, but I don't think you are necessarily STUPID, Penny." He stopped trying to close the door.

Penny frowned. "Thanks, I think."

They stared at each other in silence for a minute.

"So, you dreamed about me huh? That's cool.."

"It is?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, sure, it's just a dream and it wasn't sexual, so..."

"I never said it wasn't sexual."

"What?"

"We didn't actually have coitus of course." He mused.

They were both quiet as they heard the banging of drawers down the hall that meant that Leonard was awake. Their eyes met and Sheldon sighed, reached out a hand and drug her into his room, shutting the door and putting his finger to his lips.

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Penny whispered.

Aghast blue eyes met hers squarely. "Do you want to discuss this with Leonard?"

Penny thought for a second. "No."

Sheldon nodded and motioned to his bed. "Sit down."

Outside, Leonard stomped down the hall and into the bathroom, the water came on, and the door slammed.

Sheldon visibly relaxed."Now, what are we going to do about this?"

"About what?"

"Why, about you parading your naked self through my REM cycle, of course." He gave her a look. "What else would we be talking about? Physics?"

She glared at him. "I was naked?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I was very uncomfortable."

"Why? I'm not your type?"She sounded peeved.

He looked shocked. "I don't have a type."

"SHeldon."

"You're very attractive Penny, surely you've looked in mirror lately?" He waved his hand vaguely, "There is one in the bathroom you can use but Leonard's in there and I wouldn't recommend entering until at least a half an hour after he's vacated the space." He looked scandalised and pinched his nose. "He does NOT eat enough fibrous material."

Penny stared at him. "SO in which way did I make you uncomfortable then?"

He returned his focus to her. "Physically."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did I make you feel ill?"

"Worse." He blinked. "I enjoyed it."

Her jaw dropped.

He rushed to explain. "It was quite stimulating physically, only it was different from my Zena dreams, because there was butterflies in my tummy."

"And..."

"And my brain turned off!" He sounded horrified again. "I couldn't remember the ninth element on the periodic table!"

"Which is?" Penny winced..

"FLUORINE!" He exclaimed, "You must know that!"

Penny nodded instantly, "Oh yeah, I was just testing you, that's all, seeing if you're mental powers have returned, that's all."

Sheldon gasped. "Thank you Penny!Thats very sweet!"

"Oh, sure sweetie, no problem!"

Sheldon held up his hand, "Now back to my problem, I really do feel better Penny, thank you, but what do I do about my dream?"

Penny pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Next time, tell me to put my clothes back on." She suggested.

"But what if I don't want you to?"

Penny smiled. "Then ask me to show you how the french kiss."

"I don't like kissing." Sheldon reminded her. "It's highly insanitary."

"You can't get germs from a dream Sheldon." She reminded him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm very sure."

Sheldon considered carefully... "Ok."

"Good." Penny stood up. "I'm going to go get more coffee."


	2. Chapter 2

CH

Penny closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it, looking around her place, seeing it as others must.

"God, this place is a pigsty." She frowned suddenly.

"God agrees." said a distorted voice through the door.

Penny jumped and looked at the door in horror.

*knock knock knock* "Penny."  
*knock knock knock* "Penny."  
*knock knock knock* "Penny."

She glared at the door and then opened it, her eyebrows raised. "Hello Sheldon."

He stood in front of her nervously. "Penny?"

"Yes?"

"I googled French Kissing." He twisted his hands anxiously.

"And?"

"Is it really necessary?" He twitched. "Could not procreation be undertaken without all the.." He grimaced, "Tongues?"

Penny stared at him silently.

"No?" he winced.

"It's a dream Sheldon, do whatever you want!"

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes Sheldon." Penny sighed. "Dress me up like Princess Leia, it really doesn't matter."

He smiled evilly. "Thank you Penny." He turned to leave.

"Sheldon.."

He twisted back to see her, "Yes Penny?"

"In real life, french kissing is generally reccomended before sex, because if you don't want your tongue in their mouth, then the rest of it probably won't go that well either." She pointed out reluctantly.

Sheldon looked suprised. "Point taken!"

Penny nodded. "So, um, you should probably go get groceries, and I should probably get cleaning, and.."

"Yes of course Penny, thank you, this was a delightful chat."

Confusion crossed her face but then she shrugged and nodded. "Sure Sheldon, anytime."

He left, and she shut the door behind him.

"Wow, wierd morning." She shook her head, then listened in case there was any more agreement through the door.

Hearing none, she sighed and shook her head then started picking up laundry as she headed for her room.

Her being in Sheldon's dream was not really that odd, she reasoned to herself, they saw a lot of each other, and he had seen her in various stages of undress, and she WAS the only female he seemed to associate with that wasn't related to him in any way.  
There was that wierd chick, but Sheldon hadn't dreamed about her naked, had he?

Or if he had, he hadn't been distracted by it.

"Kind of empowering." Penny mused out loud as she piled dishes in the sink and turned the water on, adding soap.

It's not like Sheldon was a bad guy, he was intelligent, a quick learner, and eager to please, all of which were excellent traits to have in the sack.  
He was probably even a virgin, and that might be fun too. Even better, he didn't blindly agree with everything she said, and when she asked a question he didn't try to dumb down his response when he gave it, at least not much, which made it easier to know if she really was interested in the topic or not...

Usually not.

But he gave her credit for trying, which was nice. He probably had it graphed somewhere.

And she always got to drive.

He was cute too, in a way.

She reached for the next dish to wash, and discovered there wasn't any, she'd washed them all during her thinking session.  
"Well, how about that!" She murmered to herself with a little swagger. "Done already."

SHe looked around the apartment and nodded. "Not too shabby."

She wiped down the counters and the table and cleared the garbage off the coffee table, and then sat down on the couch with a sigh.

Not that her and Sheldon would ever happen, he'd have to get over his kissing phobia for one thing, and there were other issues that she couldn't remember right now, but at least thinking about it had made cleaning the place up go a bit faster.

She clicked on the tv and put her feet up.

"Who GOOGLES french Kissing?"


	3. Chapter 3

CH

"This chicken is not correct. I thought I spoke to them about this." Sheldon said sourly, putting his takeout down on the coffee table in disgust.

"Well why do you order it then?" Leonard asked, equally sourly.

"I happen to like it, when it's done RIGHT." Sheldon responded.

"They never do it right." Howard muttered.

"How could you beat us like that?" Raj mourned, staring at his Halo score.

Sheldon twisted his head and smirked. "I'm smarter than you, of course."

"Yah, but Penny isn't, and she can kick even your ass!" Howard pointed out glumly.

Leonard perked up. "Yeah, hey, how come Penny didn't come by?"

"She's having a bubble bath tonight." Sheldon replied knowingly.

"How the hell do you know?" Leonard looked surprised, while Howard stared at his cup dazed and Raj muttered something about 'lucky bubbles'.

Sheldon smiled. "She told me, when I dropped off coffee and milk this afternoon on my way back from grocery shopping."

"You bought her coffee and milk?" Howard asked.

Sheldon's fingers twitched as he picked up a disinfectant wipe and cleaned his hands with it. "She's out. That's what neighbors do."

"I thought I heard her voice this morning." Leonard mused. "What was she wearing."

A gleam came into Sheldon's eyes, and deadpanned, "Nothing." Then gave a breathy laugh and whispered, "Bzinga!"

"Bastard!" Raj announced.

Sheldon smirked and looked at the clock. "It is precisely eight o'clock, I must prepare for bed, good night." He announced, standing up and heading for the bathroom.

"He is like a clock." Raj said, "Exatcly to the minute."

"Well, are we ready to go scope out some femme flesh?" Howard wiggled his shoulders and grinned.

"Yeah, Might as well." Leonard agreed, standing up. "To bad Penny isn't coming."

Sheldon listened to them leave as he brushed his teeth for exactly two minutes. Though he thought they were all fairly intelligent, and counted them as friends when he talked to his mother on the phone, their comings and goings were of little concern to him, he rarely allowed them to disrupt his schedule, unless they were playing a game and he was winning, or they were watching the Star Trek movies, in order, marathon style, and Penny had made hot chocolate and was sitting beside him on the couch.

He liked when she did that.

She smelled nice.

Vanilla oil his memory recalled.

Yes, he liked Penny.

She was an anomaly, a female, who seemed to like him, who was attractive, didn't mind fighting with him, made excellent spaghetti for him, sang him the kitty song when he was sick, and more importantly, was an adept challenger at Halo.

If Leonard didn't exist, he may have even asked her to move in with him. She was incredibly messy, but probably would be a good roommate, he mused, then Leonards room would smell like candles and perfume, and not stinky socks. But it wouldn't be Leonards room, it would be Penny's. If Leonard didn't exist.

He pondered that thought some more, and decided that jail life really wouldn't suit his temperament, even though he could probably commit the perfect murder, by creating a time machine, and ensuring Leonard was never born, but then there was that paradox problem again. And Leonard wasn't really that bad, for an experimental Physicist.

By the time he finished pondering why anyone would want to be an EXPERIMENTAL physicist, his night time abulations were done, and he had tucked himself into bed in his flannel Superman lounge pants. They were too hot, but he loved them, so he slept without a shirt when he wore them, to prevent his temperature from varying.

His room perfectly tidy, he assumed the plank position, and fell asleep at precisely 8:45 PM.


	4. Chapter 4

CH

Penny sighed happily, snuggling into her comforter.

Clean sheets.

She loved clean sheets.

Clean sheets and bubble baths, music and a lovely glass of wine that she had never had before, but found in her fridge after Sheldon had put the milk and coffee he brought away.

Nice of him to do that, she smiled to herself.

He did things like that occasionally, and neither of them spoke of it.

Her eyes drifted closed...

a few hours later, a key slipped in the lock, and soft footsteps tapped across the floor, pausing at her bedroom door.

*Knock knock knock* Penny.  
*knock knock knock* Penny?  
*knock knock knock* Penny!

She groaned and opened her eyes. 2AM. "Come in." She called.

The door opened and Sheldon cautiously tipped his head in. "You shouldn't do that you know, I could have been anyone!"

She rolled her eyes, and buried her head in her pillow. "No, Sheldon, I knew it was you."

"How?" He persisted, "It could have been someone imitating me?" He gave her one of those 'you never know' looks.

"Sheldon," she sighed. "I locked the front door, and you're the only one with a key. You're also the only one who knocks nine times."

Sheldon considered this. "Point taken."

"What do you want Sheldon?"

"Are you going to go Junior Rodeo on my ass?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you keep standing at the door." She muttered.

She'd been having a very good dream.. A very good dream indeed.

"Then may I come in?" Sheldon persisted.

"Yup."

"Excellent." He walked in and sat tentatively on the edge of the bed.

She sighed again, "What do you want Sheldon, do you know what time it is?"

"It is 2:05 AM." He replied instantly. "I had a dream."

She opened an eye and looked at him blurrily.

Superman flannel pants.

slippers.

Nothing else.

"Don't you usually wear a shirt to bed?" She asked, thinking actually looked pretty good shirtless.

"Sleeping in a shirt while wearing these pants wrecks havoc on my temperture and other vital statistics." He said sagely.

"Ah. Gotcha." She closed her eye again.

"Penny."

"Sheldon."

"I had a dream Penny." He insisted.

"Yeah, me too, and you woke me up just when.." She paused. "Nevermind. What did you dream about?" She wasn't about to tell him she'd been dreaming of him and his hands and he had just been about to perform an experiment with those hands on her, and she'd really really wanted him to..

"You." He replied intensely. "I was in my office, at the university, and I knew it was a dream, because leonard was only 3 feet tall, and quacked like duck, and you came in, and he left, and you started taking off your clothes." He paused, remembering. "You were wearing your waitress uniform by the way, with pink underwear." He stared at her.

Penny stared back. "And then what?"

"I was busy trying to figure out a problem I've been working on, with my string theory research, and you were in the way, you said you'd fix my problem if I kissed you, and that you'd just used dentist grade mouthwash." He paused again, tilting his head. What the hell was she wearing? That shirt looked vaguely familiar..

Penny rolled over so she could look at him properly. "And then what?"

"I condescended to your demands and I kissed you. It was horrible. Your dream self is not a very good kisser." He shook his head reprovingly. "And you're wearing my shirt!"

Penny frowned. "I thought you said I was naked? And what do you mean I'm not a good kisser? Have you kissed anyone in your life?"

"Yes I have, but not like that." He stated. "I am quite dissapointed. If that is what Howard and Raj have been raving about, then they are even stupider than I thought." He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing with my shirt?"

"It's not your shirt, it's my shirt, and I found it in the lost and found in the laundry room."

He gasped. "You wore clothing from the lost and found?"

"It was practically new." She defended herself. "And it makes a perfect nightgown." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He glared. "It's mine."

"Whatcha going to do? Rip it off me?" She sassed back.

Sheldon looked like he was seriously considering it, and she found she probably wouldn't mind.

"And for your information." She continued. "I am a great kisser. Did you stop to think that maybe because you've never experienced that kind of kiss, that your subconcious didn't know what it was like and made it boring?"

Sheldon straightened his shoulders. "Why would it do that?"

Penny pursed her lips and shrugged, then sat up so they practically nose to nose. "Would you feel better if I kissed you, and then your subconcious will get it right, and you can sleep happily for the rest of night?"

Sheldon gave her an astonished look. "Penny!"

She laughed and lay back down, pulling her blankets up. "Good night Sheldon."

He didn't move.

After a few moments of silence, she opened her eyes, and found him still staring at her, his face contemplative.

"I really need to solve that problem." He muttered. "The whole of research will be ruined, wasted, if I don't solve it. Your dream self said you could help me.."

"Arn't you worried about the germs? The death or distraction of your brain cells?" She asked slowly, was he really willing to kiss her?

He tilted his head and his fingers twitched, as his lips pursed for a second. "Did you use the mouthwash I left here for you?"

She squinted at him. "Yes."

"I need my brain cells." He mused. "But I read a paper, which said that sex if benefical to athletes, in that it allows them to focus more, I suppose by that reckoning, a simple kiss could be equally benefical to a Physiscist, needing to concentrate."

Penny swallowed. "Are you sure?"

He stared at her again. His dream had been very vivid. And he'd enjoyed it. And truth be told he had grown quite fond of the idea, and was very dissapointed in the dream version.

He straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Oh, ok." Penny bit her lip nervously, and then sat up, moving closer to him, tucking her feet under herself, so that they were on an even level if he bent his head slightly, which she did for him, placing her palms on his temples and gently moving it into the position she wanted.

Her eyes searched his once more, then she focused, and leaned in.

This might be the only time she ever got to kiss him, she might as well do a good job of it, she thought, as her lips touched his.

Tentatively at first, then stronger, as she opened her mouth and drew her tongue across his lower lip, then when his jaw dropped, sliding it into his mouth and along his own tongue as she moved her mouth slowly.

She was just about to pull back, when she realised that he was responding.

His tongue reached into her mouth, as he kissed her back, mimicking her movements exactly, causing her to gasp slightly as her brain sparked.. His hand was clutching her hip, the other was smoothing up her back slowly, and as she tangled her hands in his hair, kissing him furiously now, if she didn't know better, she would have sworn he had done this before..

Sheldon kissed her back, thinking this was much better than in his dream, her theory about his subconcious must have been right, shocking really, and then her hands were at the back of his neck, and he felt like all of the neurons in his brain had lit up like fireworks, and that his hands were on her body and that he had placed them there, and that he liked it..

The hand on her hip slid down slightly, and his pinky finger touched flesh, her thigh, and a soft noise came from his throat, which she responded to, and then they both paused, gasping for breath, their foreheads touching, their eyes staring into one another.

"Your eyes are dilated and your cheeks are flushed" he noted.

"What's that mean?" She whispered.

"You are getting aroused." He whispered back.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to get control of herself.

"I am too." He continued. "My pulse has become very rapid." He looked worried.

"So it was a good kiss?" She swallowed, not sure why she was suddenly nervous.

He nodded and stood up abruptly. "I have to you. That was.. Yes." He stammered, heading for the door.

She stared after him silently, then grinned.

"Hell Ya I'm a good kisser." She muttered, laying back down.

Her body hummed, reminding her that so, in fact, was he..


	5. Chapter 5

CH

Sheldon opened the door on the second knock.

"Good morning Penny." He tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "How refreshing that you actually abided my rules and knocked. Won't you come in?"

"Um," Penny figited with her jacket slightly. "I'm running late, but um, we should talk.."

"Hey Penny, here for coffee?" Leonard called, walking into the living her at the door.

She gave a half hearted wave and looked pleadingly at Sheldon.

Sheldon slid his eyes towards Leonard and then ushured Penny back out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. "Do you need help with something Penny?"

She looked at him blankly.

He seemed remarkably unnaffected by their midnight mini makeout session.

He raised his eyebrows and checked his watch.

She suddenly took a deep breath.. "About last night.."

He looked at her suddenly with interest and the slightest bit of suspicion. "Yes?"

"Um.." Penny fiddled her hands slightly. "It was really nice.." She bit her lip. "I just wanted to make sure that, you know," She waved between them vaguely, "things wouldn't get strange between us."

He gaped at her, and she winced.

"It is, isn't it?" She nodded to herself.

Sheldon reached for her elbow and held on tighly. "Penny, why would things be strange? We kissed, people do that right? We're people?"

It was Pennys' turn to gape.

She knew she was people, but she wasn't entirely sure about him sometimes..

"Uh, yeah?" She guessed.

Sheldon smiled, a real smile, like the one he'd given her the first time they met and she had asked him about his whiteboard. "Well then, what's the problem?"

Unable to help herself, she smiled back.

"Sheldon, you're sweet." She patted his chest softly.

The door started to open behind them and Sheldon reached back and grabbed the knob, pulling it closed again and holding it there, seemingly effortlessly.

"I should go," Penny smiled, her hand still on his chest.

For whatever reason, it just wouldn't leave... She could feel the beating of his heart beneath her palm, and the sensation intrigued her.. How about that, he really WAS human!

"Just like that?" Sheldon sounded scandalised.

Her eyes flew to his in suprise, and she barely had time to register a teasing smirk on his face before his lips touched hers, his hand holding her head close, his tongue licking at her lips and when she kissed back, in her mouth.. Seconds ticked by, during which time the door knob kept twisting, trying to open.

Suddenly Sheldon withdrew, dropping his hand to his side, his face serene. "Have a good day Penny." He smiled blandly.

She blinked at him, her mouth slightly open, her cheeks flushed. "Oh.. Yeah.. You too, Sheldon.. See you later?"

His head twisted slightly, "Oh I hope so, it's Halo night." He reminded her.

She stared at him, her eyes searching his, noticing a tiny spark of mischief in his eyes, which grew to a smirk as he turned his head towards the door, his eyes returning to hers as he suddenly let go, and the door flew open, and Leonard was heard thudding to the floor.

The look he sent her was pure naughtyness before he leaned in the doorway slightly and said, "Leonard? Are you alright? Whatever are you doing on the floor? Don't you know how unsanitary that is?"

Pennys' eyes widened in shock as Sheldon walked in the apartment casually and frowned at Leonard. "Hurry up Leonard, we have to be at work in half an hour!"

She nearly missed the half wink he sent her as he shut the door.

"Holy Crap on a Cracker.." She finally muttered, descending the stairs slowly. "What else have I missed?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch

The smell of dinner wafted across the hall, alerting Penny it was time to go over to the boys place..

The kiss this morning, the mischievous side to Sheldon.. She'd been thinking of it all day.. The more she thought about it, the more times she remembered where just a tiny spark of it had been present, and she hadn't noticed.. And that smile.. The last time she'd seen it, was the first time she met him.. Looking back, knowing Sheldon.. That was the most flirty she'd ever seen him.. In his own way, he'd been hitting on her hardcore.. She'd thought him cute, cuter than Leonard, she'd tried to flirt, but after she'd had that shower.. They must have had a chat.. Leonard had been pretty obvious of his interest in her, maybe Sheldon had just stepped back..

After all, The Great Sheldon didn't NEED someone else to make his life happy.. While Leonard obviously craved affection..

Would Sheldon have really been that selfless? She thought to herself, staring into the mirror... She squinted.. No, probably not.. It probably just hadn't occurred to him that he could challenge his roommate.. Probably, she had to admit, Sheldon had decided that she wouldn't give EITHER of them a chance in hell, and had decided not to bother putting himself out for something, someone, who could only complicate his neatly ordered life..

What had he done before Leonard moved in, before Raj and Howard came into his life? She'd have to ask him..

She checked her outfit one more time, shaking her head over the fact she was dressing for SHELDON.. That SHELDON had woken her from her dreams to kiss her, and had kissed her again, in the hallway, in the morning.. Sheldon.. And that she had to count that kiss as one of the best in her life!

She liked this side of Sheldon.. It was unexpected..It was sexy.. And it was going to make fighting with him sooo much more fun.

Taking a deep breath, she walked across the hall and into their apartment, a big smile on her face. "Hey guys, ready to get WHOOPED?"

Sheldon was standing at the counter and he gave her a smirk, twitching his eyebrow.

Howard gave her an appraising look as she sat down in her spot, next to Sheldons'. "You look ravishing, m'lady."

"Can it." She repied sweetly, before picking up a plate and a fork and helping herself. "This looks great, how are you doing Raj?"

Raj flushed and rolled his eyes around a bit before smiling tightly and nodding a few times.

"Good." Penny smiled brightly and dug in.

"Oh, Penny!" Leonard said, settling in beside her on the couch, "I was going to ask you, I've got tickets to that band you like, you wanna come with me?" He looked at her hopefully.

Penny froze, her eyes flying to Sheldon's stiffened frame before clearing her throat. She wasn't sure yet if they were a 'thing' or a 'couple' or 'friends with benefits' or even just some weird twisted 'experiment'.. She decided to play it safe."Oh, uh.. Thanks Leonard, but I think I'm busy." She smiled tentatively..

"But I didn't tell you what day it was?" Leonard protested, a bit of a whine appearing in his tone.

Penny looked away, making a face. "I'm busy." She repeated with a nod for emphasis, quickly filling her mouth with food.

"Oooh," Howard announced. "Penny has a new Boyfriend!" He leaned closer from his spot on the floor. "Do tell.."

Penny pointed to the food in her mouth and chewed slower, not wanting to answer.

"Is it serious?" Leonard squeaked, "I mean, it's only a concert, and he can't get mad about a concert, right? We're friends?"

Sheldon sniffed audibly. "I don't think it's customary for NEW boyfriends to enjoy their girlfriend going to ANYTHING with her EX-Boyfriend.." He flicked his eyes around. "Though I may be misinformed on the subject?"

Howard opened his mouth to reply, but Sheldon wasn't done.. "And furthermore, how does one know if the relationship is EQUALLY serious to both parties?" He paused again, looking thoughtfull, then his eyes lit up. "Do they sign a contract?"

Penny coughed and reached for a glass of water on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, a marriage license and certificate." Leonard replied glumly.

Howard held up his hands in front of him, shaking his head, "No, no, no, my man... That's only if they are REALLY serious, and the sex is REALLY good." He shot a look at Leonard that clearly said, "are you NUTS?" He shook his head again for good measure. "Usually its just a verbal agreement not to see other people!"

Raj nodded emphatically and made a double thumbs up.

"Oh." Sheldon replied, clearly disappointed that need for a contract was not required. "I always wondered." He added offhand.

He took his place next to Penny, and the rest of the night went normally, with the occasional prying question from either Howard or Leonard, quickly led astray by Sheldon or Penny blowing up someones head and yelling loudly..

Soon enough, Raj and Howard stood, wrapping up their controllers, and made their way out the door, grumbling about the fact that Penny and Sheldon shouldn't be allowed on the same team, it wasn't fair to heavily weigh the talent like that.. Leonard grumpily agreeing, while Penny and Sheldon smiled at each other and exchanged high fives.

"We rock!" Penny announced. "We kicked you ASSES fair and square! Served on a platter!" She looked triumphant.

More grumbles followed the pair as they went down the stairs..

Leonard shut the door behind them and went into the kitchen to watch his glass, and while his back was turned, Penny stood directly in front of Sheldon, and pulled down her skirt a little bit, revealing an inch of her panties to Sheldon before quickly readjusting her skirt.

Sheldon's jaw dropped and he leaned forward and hissed.. "You have WONDERWOMAN delicates!"

Penny smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Like them? They're brand new."

Sheldon looked at her blandly, his head on an angle, but the twinkle in his eyes gave him away. "I don't know if I like them, as I've not seen enough to know if the details are fictionally correct." He dropped his eyelids slightly, "They often arn't."

She smirked at him. "Only one way to find out."

He looked amused. "There are actually, many ways, to find out." He gave one of his inhaled laughs.

"Hmm." Penny put on her most innocent face, "Do they all involve taking off my pants?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm game!"

"But Penny.."

"Yes?"

"You're wearing a skirt." He reminded her, tugging on the bottom of it like he was going to flip it up.

Her mouth dropped at his implication, and she grinned. "Even better!"

"Hey, what are you two talking about over there?" Leonard called, suddenly aware of the hushed voices.

"Nothing." Penny replied sweetly, her eyes never leaving Sheldon's. "Just asking Sheldon to come over for a bit. See ya!" She waved, opening the door and hurrying over to her place..

"That's weird." Leonard commented, coming to stand just behind Sheldon, who was looking at his watch and wondering if he should go get his Superman Pajamas or if he would be coming back to sleep in his own bed later, in which case he wouldn't need them..

"Be more specific?" He mumbled, deciding that he could just come back for them, chances were good that as He hadn't even taken Penny to dinner yet, which he knew to be a non-negotiable detail of dating, that he wouldn't be spending the night.

"Penny asking you to come over, and not me." Leonard mused dejectedly. "Maybe I offended her by asking her out again? I shouldn't have done that."

"Good Lord Leonard." Sheldon said in exasperation, "Not everything is about you!"

He stepped out into the hallway towards Penny's place, "Goodnight Leonard!"

"I wonder who her new boyfriend is?" Leonard replied, starting to shut the door.

"Me!" Replied Sheldon, as he opened her door without knocking and walked right in, ignoring the gasp from his own apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

CH.

Sheldon shut the door behind him and paused, his hands behind his back, looking at her consideringly. "I have just declared myself your new boyfriend." He said with a frown.

Her eyes widened, and she smiled. That made things so much simpler..

He looked at her smile, and frowned more. "I have not even taken you to dinner yet!"

"We could go to movie?" Penny offered.. "That would be a date."

Sheldons eyes widened, and he spun his head slightly on an angle. "That would be acceptable."

"Good." Penny stood up from where she was sitting on her couch. "I'll get my purse."

Sheldon waited, then walked silently down the stairs beside her, and got into her car. "Are you sure going to a movie is a date?" He finally asked.

"Yeah, of course." Penny checked the review mirror and ignored the check engine light and pulled out into the traffic. "Why?"

"I thought the whole point of 'dating' was to have conversation?" He said, using his fingers to make quotation marks. "It's not polite to engage in discussion during a film, I've found."

Penny smiled, and patted his knee gently. "Yeah, not much talking goes on."

She looked straight ahead, smirking.. Most dates at the movie theature were more about touching, and kissing in the dark, than about the actual film.

"What are we going to see?" Sheldon asked tentatively.

"Oh, um.. How about that Dragon movie? The 3D one." Penny suggested.

"I've seen it."

"Not like this..." She sang sweetly.

He frowned. "Yes, that exact movie.."

She pursed her lips. "Sheldon, I want to see it. We're going to sit in the back, and you're not going to make a noise.. Ok?"

He looked at her horrified, and then felt her hand slide up his thigh... "Ok." He squeaked.

The movie theature was full, but their area was not.. The movie had been playing for a while now and most people had seen it, and it was late enough that most children were at home in bed.

Sheldon looked around curiously.

He'd never sat in the back before, as he preferred to be in the center, near the front, so he could see better.

He'd also never been to a movie with a girl, on a date, before, and he accepted that you sat where the girl wanted to sit, and watched what she wanted to watch.

Although he'd seen the film, she was insistant that he'd not seen it like this, and he thought he had heard some kind of subtext in her words, and her hand HAD gotten very close to a certain area, and he thought perhaps the subtext had something to do with this area, but was unsure.

In any case, he had popcorn.

And Penny.

He smiled down at her in the seat beside him, and looked around the room. HE had Penny. On a date!

The lights went down, and the screen flickered.. The previews began to roll, and then the film started. Soon, Penny snuggled in beside him, lifting his arm around her shoulders.

He stiffened, but she leaned into him, resting her head on him, and he could smell her shampoo, and then he relaxed.

It was actually quite comfortable.

She waited until the movie was half over, and the popcorn gone, before making her move..

Her hand returned to his thigh, and slowly slid up it, till it rested on his crotch.

She heard him swallow, and grinned.

She lifted her head, and turned to see his face, as her fingers began to stroke...

He was staring at her, his eyes huge.

"Penny!" He hissed, his voice dissapearing abruptly and she stroked harder.

She leaned closer, touching her lips to his as she whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"

He froze, and she stopped, wondering if she'd gone too far, too soon.. She'd been thinking of his kiss all day, and had forgotten that he was probably inexperienced..

His hand touched hers, and started it moving again, and his lips found hers, kissing her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth while his other hand pulled her closer..

The more she stroked, the more intense their kisses became, his hands now in her hair, and her shirt, and then her lap, under the skirt..

He NEARLY forgot they were in the movie theature...


	8. Chapter 8

By the time the lights came up, Sheldon had Penny moaning into his mouth while his fingers worked under her skirt..

He was, after all, an incredibly fast learner.

When the sound quit, she pulled away from him, catching her breath. One by one the lights turned on, and Sheldon leaned his head back, his eyes wide, picking up the discarded popcorn container and holding it to his lap as casually as he could, which meant he looked extremely uncomfortable.

They sat there, calming themselves until the last few seats had emptied out, then they stood up and made their way out the door and to the car.

"That was.." Sheldon began stiltedly. "Unexpected."

Penny blew out a deep breath, her eyes wide. "Tell me about it.."

"Well, first." He started.

She held up her hand and shook her head.

"Oh. I get it." He nodded.

The drive home was silent, Penny's fingers were white on the wheel.

She needed more...

And she wanted it now..

She'd not anticipated how close he would get her, how far he would even go, she'd thought they would just kiss a little and snuggle, but no, he'd taken the next step and holy mother of god, the man was very talented with his fingers..

Just the thought, the memory, had her biting her lower lip and sending a desperate glance to the stop light, willing it to go green so she could race them home..

Sheldon stayed silent all the way home, his eyes locked on the engine light, which was still flashing. He was wondering if he had enough willpower to get the car home, before it stalled, like the Green Lantern could.

He did not want to be stuck on the side of the road, with an erection that just wouldn't go away.

He was sure that Penny would take care of the situation, but he had no desire to have sex in her car, with other vehicles hurtling past.

Even though the seats did recline suffieciently..

It was with a relieved sigh that Penny pulled into her parking space and killed the motor, pulling the key out before turning to look at Sheldon.

"Ready?"

He nodded silently, and got out of the car, still clutching the empty popcorn container.

Penny smiled, bemused.

She knew why he was clutching it like a life preserver, the old textbooks in highschool had never fooled her either, and she thought it was cute..

No doubt he'd never had to experience this situation before.. Then again, he had gone through puberty, it kind of hits everyone, and who knew...

He looked pretty cute..

Sheldon turned and gave her an imperious glare and she hurried out of the car, making sure to lock it.

She did NOT want to keep him waiting...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry this has taken a while, RL knocked me out for a bit, just getting sorted out now, and yes, I plan to continue with this story!**

The climb up the stairs was silent, usually Sheldon would try to fill the silence with some facts on one of Newtons laws or a question about some other odd thing that Howard had said or done which had left him baffled, but today he was silent.

What was there to say really?

He could talk about Frued, or mention that Penny seemed to like the actions he'd taken in the movie theature which he'd read about in some sexology thesis when he was fifteen and curious about it, but the thought of her giving him a blank stare and quirking her lip in that way which told him he was talking too much stopped him.

Not for long.

He'd make sure to bring it up later.

He may even have to go see if that thesis had ever been published online, in order to refine a points now that he had a more working knowledge of the topic..

But stairwells were meant for talk about banalities.. And in his present state he couldn't think of any.

The weather was fine, but she knew that already. The weather is always fine in California. Even when it's raining, it doesn't really get cold.. Damper than Texas maybe.. And warmer than Nebraska..

"What is the population of Nebraska?" He asked suddenly.

Penny's shoulders relaxed slightly.. He was talking.. This was good.. She'd begun to get worried he was going to have a freak out session.

"I don't know Sheldon." She replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering if it had changed since the last time I checked." He mused...

Penny giggled. "You check the population stats for Nebraska?" She smiled at him brightly.

"Of course." he gave her an aghast look. "What if I have to go there one day? I'll need to know things."

"Like what?"

"Well, how many days supplies I should pack in my survival kit of course. I'd have to pack enough for your immediate family as well, and the population size will dictate how long.."

"Aww..Sheldon, you'd save my family? Thats sweet!"

"Only if I had too." Sheldon muttered. "It'd be best if the world ended while we WEREN'T in Nebraska."

"Oh." Penny frowned. "Why's that?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard a little voice that sounded like leonard in her head saying "Here we gooo..." and she winced.

Sheldon shrugged slightly. "I have my escape routes here planned."

They were on the last flight of stairs, and silence decended on them again..

When they reached the landing, Sheldon paused by his door.

"Penny?"

She turned back to look at him, suprised that he wasn't right behind her. "What?"

"This was our first date, correct?"

"uh, yeah, sure, why?" She tilted her head, puzzled.

He looked uncomfortable. "Coitus occurs on the third date, correct?"

Oh... The gears whirred in Pennys head. Right... Of course..

"Well.. We could say that Spagetti night was our first date." She offered. "Then this would be our second?.. And sometimes if things are going really well, stuff can happen on the second date.."

Sheldon thought for a minute. "What things happen on a second date?"

Penny almost smirked at the slightly hopefull note in his voice, but she settled for biting her lip and reaching for his hand... "Come on MoonPie, I'm going to show you.."


	10. Chapter 10

CH

The door closed behind them, and the feeling of eyeballs boring into the back of his neck dissapeared.. He was almost certain that someone had been watching him through the peephole of his apartment..

Probably Leonard.

After all, if Wolowitz had been there, there would have been a camera in the hall.. Sheldon hadn't noticed any camera..

He looked around Penny's apartment suspiciously..

No sign of any camera in here..

Either Wolowitz had gotten a smaller more discreet camera, or they hadn't been able to find the spare key to Penny's apartment.

Sheldon smiled at the thought of trumping them.

Penny turned to face him, and licked her lips at the smile gracing his face.. That smile had always made her want to whipe it right off.. By kissing him.

"What are you smiling about?" She whispered, coming nearer, her chest nearly touching his.

"Wolowitz has not yet been able to plant a camera in here." Sheldon sniggered. "I took the liberty of hiding your spare key where NO ONE will be able to find it, in.."

Her finger covered his lips.

"Don't say it." She hissed.. "There is a new teddy bear on my couch, I've never seen it before."

Sheldon gasped. "They must have made a spare key!"

Penny narrowed her eyes... "Well," she smirked, "We might as well give them a show before we shove the bear in the closet." She hinted, raising her mouth to his..

Sheldon took the hint and wrapped his arms around her waist theatrically and kissed his soundly, enjoying the sensation of her hands in his hair, and clenching in his shirt.

Their tongues mingled, and within seconds they had nearly forgotten about the bear, she was trying to get his shirt up when he pressed his mouth to her neck as whispered "The bear."

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and gave him a saucy look, pulling him by the shirt off to her bedroom.. "we'll deal with that later.."

Across the hall, three geeky men stared at the laptop screen in shock.

"I told you so." Leonard squeeked.

"I knew I should have bought two of those bears!" Howard exclaimed, "we need one in the bedroom!"

"Why do we need one in the bedroom," Raj gestured to the screen, "is that not enough proof right there? He was touching her!"

"He had his TONGUE in her MOUTH!" Leonard shook his head in disbelief. "I thought he was pulling one of his practical jokes!"

"That was the ultimate Bzinga! then." Raj nodded his head.

"Exactly!" Howard cried out, "thats why we needed another camera! What if it was fake?"

Leonard looked hopefull.. "You think?"

They all stared at the screen again, tilting their heads to the left.

"No, that was real." Howard admitted. "Even Sheldon wouldn't go that far for a prank."

They were silent for a few minutes..

"Well." Howard spoke up suddenly. "Seeing as SHELDON of all people, is getting some action tonight.. What say we all go out and get really drunk?"

"I'm in." Raj grabbed his coat. "Maybe I will meet some chicks!"

Leonard opened his mouth to make a comment about the likelyhood of that happening and then shook his head and shut his mouth.

If Sheldon and Penny were together, ANYTHING was possible...


	11. Chapter 11

CH...

She pulled him into the bedroom, her heart racing... He was so tall, she noticed, yet again.  
She licked her lips and smiled, and pushed him down onto the bed so he was facing her, his face slightly bewildered, though his eyes watched her like she was some equation he hadn't quick figured out yet, and only by exploring her further could he see more of equation, and a slight shiver ran down her spine.

It's a good thing white boards were inanamate objects, because surely they'd melt being under a gaze as intense as that all day.

One of his hands touched her hip, and she smiled, standing between his legs, for once looking down at him..

She placed her hands on his shoulders and slowly ran them up his neck to cup his face, noticing the way his breathing quickened, yet deepened at the same time, the way his nostrils flared..

She cupped his face in her hands and then threaded her fingers through his short hair, tightening her grip and tugging his head back even more,before placing one knee on the bed beside him and lowering her mouth to his, kissing him thouroughly.

His mouth opened under hers, his tongue met hers without pause..

The sensation shot through her, and she lifted her other knee to the bed, straddling him, thier faces even as their tongues duelled for supremacy, his carefully licking her top lip, his teeth nipping at her mouth, his hot breath on her neck as his mouth moved down her jawline to a spot that nobody had ever found before...

Her brain nearly short circuited.

How could someone who had been so far behind, in this aspect of life, have caught up so quickly?

But she knew the answer even as she thought the question.

Sheldon did not do anything halfway.. When he set his mind to learn something, it did.

And HOW.

She gave a breathless laugh and leaned into him, causing him to lay back on the bed, with her resting on top of him.

He looked at her in suprise for a second before flipping her over and settling half on top of her, his lips going back to that spot on her throat which seemed to have a direct impact on her pulse...

His hands tentatively slid up her side, resting for a moment at her rib cage, unsure.

she covered his hand with hers and pulled it higher.

"It's ok."

Her hand then left his and slid down his chest, to the hem of his shirts, and underneath.

He tensed for a second when she first touched the skin of his stomach, but relaxed almost immediately as her hand slid up and not down, creeping towards his chest.

His skin was smooth... And warm... She closed her eyes, and just felt.

Felt the weight of him on her.

Felt his skin warm against her own.

Felt his lips doing wonderful things, and his hand gently caressing her breast, and the reaction that all this was having on him.

She felt desire bubbling in her, and something else she'd never experienced.. She couldn't name it, but this, this was more than just making out. This was more than just sex. They would be more.

He was more comfortable with her than anyone else.. And she was more comfortable with him than she'd ever been.

Despite her lower IQ, she was enough for him.

Her eyebrow quirked suddenly.. She was more than enough. She was a big ol' five and he was supposed to be the one learning, not her.

Her competitive nature rose to the surface, and before Sheldon knew what had happened, he found himself flat on his back with no shirts on, and Penny draped across him, her hair trailing over his chest as she kissed a line down his belly...

He sucked in his breath, and she placed her palm on his chest and looked up at him with a saucy grin.

"It's ok, Sheldon?"

"What?" He gasped.

Her other hand moved up his thigh, and his eyes fluttered shut. "Penny..." he whispered. "What base is this?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter has adult content implied.. M rating. **

CH

He could practically feel his neurons sizzling... But not in the immenient-death way he'd always supposed... It was like they were lighting.. Burning clearer and brighter than ever before..

He refused to make a coorelation between his glowing neurons and a star on it's deathbed.

Sufficient studies had been done on the effects of sex on the IQ for him to know that it did not, in fact, make people stupider.

Her hand was caressing him through his pants again, her lips marking a trail down his stomach, and to be perfectly honest, even if it did cause a drop in IQ points, he wouldn't care.

If anyone could spare a few, it would be him.

He swallowed.

She was doing something with her teeth...

His pants..

"Dear LORD." He hissed.

Undone.

His pants... Undone.. Her teeth..

He was torn between complimenting her on her oral dexterity or her excellent teeth, when her hands left his arousal and moved to his hips.

He froze.

His eyes widened.

Her hands gripped his pants and tugged.

Ohh...

He shifted awkwardly, helping her.

Why did she want his pants off?

Was she afraid he'd make a mess in them?

She had more experience, probably trusting her was best..

He'd not bothered to read much about this process, preferring to focus his time on learning what HE would be expected to do..

He felt that was both justified, and regretable.. He should have forgone sleep..

His data was lacking.

Her hands moved again, and he jolted back to awareness.

His underwear... Gone? Her hand.. Her bare hand.. "oh." he half squeaked.

She looked up at him, her eyes hot and sure, she was going to drive him wild...

Sheldon gasped.

Her lips...

Her tongue...

He inhaled sharply.

Then she put her mouth over him.

A sound that had only ever escaped his mouth in the vicinity of a box of brand new comics escaped his mouth...

His hands bunched in the sheets beside him, his chest shuddered.

This...

Was...

He closed his eyes, trying to slow his pulse, he could hear it in his ears like a freight train.. Instead it hightened the sensation of her mouth around him, her hand, moving, soft like velvet, warm like nothing he'd ever experienced..

Her long hair tickled him where is cascaded over his thigh, her body brushed against his legs, and the savage male buried and chained within his soul wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through that blonde hair and show her exactly what he needed..

His mind retained control though, and he knew he didn't want to control this situation.. He didn't know what he wanted.. Penny plainly did know... And she was doing a wonderful job of it.

His breath came quicker, and it got harder to think rationally.

He became entirely focused on her.

It wasn't going to last long, already he could feel the pressure building in the base of his spine..

"Penny." He whispered. "I don't know the protocol.."

She smiled against him, and hummed.

His eyes opened wide.

He swore... In klingon.

After a few more seconds, Penny raised herself and smiled triumphantly, talkin in the shell shocked man in front of her.

"Alright Sheldon?"

He blinked. "Yup."

She raised an eyebrow, her smile turning into a smirk. "Need to process that?" She guessed.

Clarity returned to his eyes, and he leaned towards her. "How astute of you Penny."

Suddenly she chewed her lip, seeing the flaw in her plan. "So you're going home then?" She winced slightly.

Would he be like other guys before him?

He tilted his head, and reached for her hand, his fingers taking her pulse.

She had been affected by her actions too, though not so pleasurably as himself..

"I'm an extremely intelligent man." He reminded her severely, before one corner of his mouth twitched, "I'm cabable of doing more than one thing at a time." His lips touched hers as he leaned her back onto the bed, it was time to test the rest of his data..


	13. Chapter 13

CH

He leaned over her, his eyes dark, a look in them she'd never seen before... Not directed at her at least.

It was his data testing look..

And Boy Oh Boy, she hoped there was lots of data out there in cyber space, cause she was liking the look a whole lot..

She'd been a big ol'five for a long time.. Ever since she figured out that.. Well, if you want something done right.. It's best just to do it yourself.

Which is easier to do, when you're on top.

He ran his fingers down her shirt, slowly pulling it up, and over her shoulders, his eyes taking everything in, his breath hitching just the slightest when she was bare in front of him..

He'd touched before.. But he'd not seen..

He gently ran his hand over her, his long fingers trailing, leaving goosebumps in their wake.. Like an artist he brushed those fingers.. Everywhere but where she wanted it most.

Which made her want it more.

Need it.

He was a virgin.

She'd been with virgins before.. But none that had ever admitted it. They'd blustered and bull shitted their friends "Oh yeah, I've done it before, only loosers havn't.." But she'd known.

That was why they'd gone after her after all.

No more handholding.. No more 'should we?'.. By the third makeout session, they'd been pulling out the condoms, and she'd not been strong enough to say no, just went along with it, because she was Penny. She was sweet, pretty, funny, Penny. And she wanted it too.

His thumbs grazed her nipple, and her eyes rolled up in her head.

He noticed, and repeated the action, more deliberately.

Sheldon may be a virgin.. But like everything else, he'd done his research first.

He tried something else, and her mouth dropped open.

Thank God for research.

His hands continued exploring, and rapidly, she'd tossed the research bit and was thanking God for Sheldon.

Her skirt was gone.

Her wonder woman delicates tossed without a second glance.

Ok, maybe a second.

But not a third.

His hands were sliding against her, in her, around her, and when his lips first touched her, she'd nearly died of shock.

Faster than ever before, she'd ditched thanking God and switched to thanking Sheldon.

Loudly.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: A number of you have noticed that the chapters have been fairly short recently, I apologize, but I've always found that sometimes less is more, and in scenes with content such as the last two chapters, I don't know about the rest of you, but I skip over the unnecessary stuff to get to the good parts myself, so that is how I write it.. Just the good parts! I'm glad you all are enjoying this story, and thanks for all the reviews!**

CH

Sheldon was pleased.

His reading had certainly been valuable, though his powers of observation had proved to be his most valuable asset. Taking note instantly of what pleased her, and what didn't, and which moves had pleased her the most, had shortened the length of time required to bring her to orgasim.

He'd read in online cosmo that it took an average of 22 minutes.

He'd accomplished it in far less.

Though he had to concede that the online magazine was hardly a reputable source of data, and that even if it was an accurate representation, that is was still only an average... Curses.

On top of that, one would presume that the first encounter of such between two persons, such as him and Penny, would be more stimulating simply because it is new. Perhaps over time, the length of time needed...

He felt her hand touch his face, and jerked back to awareness, blinking rapidly.

He ran his finger up her side, vividly remembering the first time he'd ever done so... She had been hurt, and he'd had to dress her..

He'd done ok with the shirt.. Peeked, as all hero's must, but it hadn't effected him too much... At that moment anyways.. It may have haunted his sleep for oh... 12.5 weeks after, but who was counting?

It had been the shorts that were the difficult part..

The soup tattoo on her rear had been startling, and as she had insisted on being turned away from him, (shorts without underwear, Really!) he'd been able to open his eyes for a few minutes. Once her feet were in, he'd thought the easy part was next.. But pulling shorts up damp skin... Extremely difficult at the best of times.. When you are supposed to have your eyes closed but instead have them staring at a deviously placed soup tattoo, it's nearly impossible.

He'd had to put his thumbs on her skin, and slide them up that way.. His thumbs dragging up her legs, her hips.. Her breathing had hitched, and that is when he had had to mentally take a step back.. His touch had affected her..

Touching her had affected him..

He was supposed to be immune to this..

It had left him a flustered mess.. Oh he'd blamed it on having to drive, of course, but in reality..

They'd come so far since then..

Better friends.. And then, suddenly, FINALLY, lovers...

Though they had not yet actually had coitus, he had read enough articles stating that "oral sex IS a form of sex" to realise that they had gone past the point of just...

He didn't even know what to call it, what they had been before.

He didn't know what to call them now.

He was her boyfriend.

Her lover?

Did she love him?

Did he love her?

How would he know?

Should he ask?

Penny lifted his chin in her hand, and stared into his eyes anxiously. "Sheldon?"

"Yes Penny?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything." He stated simply.

"Could you.. ah, simplify?" She wrinkled her nose.

"Penny, what do people do.. After they've done, what we've done?" He responded slowly. "Do they.. change?"

She raised an eyebrow and pushed him over so she could rest her head on his chest. "Like, clothes?"

"No."

She looked thoughtful, he couldn't see it, but he knew, he could tell from the way her cheek moved on his stomach.. He had to smile.

"A little bit." SHe finally answered. "And at the same time.. No."

He nodded.

Somehow, it made perfect sense.

THey would change.. Yet stay the same..

Reassuring..

"So." Penny asked a minute later. "What did you think of, uh, tonights activities?"

She held her breath.

Would he ever want to repeat them again?

"Enjoyable." was his reply. "I find myself anticipating our third date."

She raised her head to look at him, grinning. "Oh?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Would brunch be considered a date?"

"I have to work in the morning." She reminded him. "How about dinner?"

"Agreed."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth.

He responded quickly, his hands catching in her hair...


	15. Chapter 15

CH

The next day flew by.

Sheldon worked furiously, white boards filling up with equations faster than Raj could read them.

It was like a door in Sheldon's brain had been thrown open, and Sheldon was in his element.

He didn't even stop for lunch.

When Raj protested, Sheldon informed him that he would be eating out with Penny tonight, so he had no time for lunch.

He needed to get these thoughts written down before he forgot them.

Raj reminded him that he never forgot anything, and Sheldon shrugged, "It's a saying Raj, it means I don't wish to stop for lunch."

Raj very much wished to stop for lunch, but he knew if Sheldon discovered anything while he wasn't present, that Sheldon would somehow wiggle out of publishing Raj's name alongside his when the findings were made public.

So Raj stayed.

Penny spent the day much as she always did, at work, with an audition in the morning and the afternoon shift at the Cheesecake factory..

As soon as she was done however, she broke the speed limits getting home, so that she could have a bath and shave and paint her toenails.

She wanted to look hot.

Tonight was the night.

The first time.

Sex.

With Sheldon.

She liked him.

She had to admit it, she really, really liked him.

She was looking more forward to this than... Than anything she had ever done with Leonard or anyone else.

Touching Sheldon made her skin tingle.

Him touching her made her knees weak and her heart race..

She knew it always had.. Those first hugs from Sheldon had lit up her world for weeks.. They still brought a smile to her face, reliving those memories.

Sheldon didn't like touching people.

But he liked touching her.

She wasn't just people to him.

She wasn't just, 'that hot chick across the hall', or 'that actress wannabe', she was SPECIAL.

And she wanted to make tonight special.

For Sheldon.

So that no matter what happened in the future, he would always be able to look back and know that his first time, was SPECIAL.

She'd bought a new bra set, she knew he'd like it.

It looked just like his costume had that first halloween party.

She put it on, with a nice green dress on top.

He liked her in green.

He'd never said so, but she'd noticed.

She had heels that would make it easier to kiss him standing up, and she had flats waiting in the car so he wouldn't freak out when she was driving.

She was ready...

When Sheldon knocked at her door, she threw it open and smiled at him, a brilliant, happy smile.

He smiled back, and complimented her on her appearance.

Arm in arm, they descended the stairs..

The evening went perfectly.

The cooks wore gloves.. The servers got his order right, and the restaurant was clean.

He didn't seem the least bit nervous.

He didn't pause at her door when they reached it, and he actually suprised her when it was closed.

He pushed her up against it, and kissed her thouroughly.

They left a trail of clothes to the bedroom.

He apprecaited her bra set as he took it off.

And she screamed his name repeatedly for the rest of the night.

Turns out it was true, what he always said..

When you understand physics, you understand the whole universe, and everything in it..

THE END


End file.
